Silly
by SparklyColours
Summary: Momo's POV on Rukia and Toshiro.
1. Momo

**flashback **present

**

* * *

**

Hinamori's POV

_Why her? Why not me? I have always been there for him and she barely even knows him, but she's the one who his heart belongs._ I think as I watch them from afar not wanting to let them know I'm here. They're sitting on a bench in the park talking, surrounded by trees with sakura petals.

_Why is it that he leaves work for her and never for anyone else?_

I see him kneel in front of her and grab her hand. She starts crying; most likely tears of joy, and they hug. They let go of each other and walk away to who knows where. I didn't need to be near to know what he asked her; I already know that he asked her to marry him. I always thought that I would end up with him and I'm sure everyone else did too. When they became a couple, everyone was surprised. No one expected that. I remember when he asked me a question that I thought would lead us to be a couple.

**Flashback**

**"Momo, can I ask you something?"asked Toshiro walking up to me.**

**"Of course, Shiro-chan."I said.**

**"Wh-How would you tell a girl you like them?"asked Toshiro with a blush.**

**_Is he talking about me?_ "Well I would ask them if they would like to walk at a park and then wait untill sunset to tell them. So who do you like?" I asked him.**

**Toshiro blushed and said "M-Momo! I'll tell you later." And with that he left.**

**End of flashback**

I was thinking that he would come later with a present, telling me that he liked me. I was silly to think that. He did come back and he did tell me, but not what I expected.

**Flashback**

**I heard footsteps and I turned my head. Toshiro was running towards me with a smile; which is rare for him. "Momo, guess what?"**

**"What?"**

**"I took your advice and told Rukia that I like her! And the best part is that she likes me too, so now where going out to dinner tomorrow."said Toshiro.**

**My smile didn't disappear but my heart broke. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! You're finally growing up!"**

**"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"asked Toshiro.**

**"Oh nothing, Shiro-chan!"**

**"Stop calling me that, bed-wetter Momo."said Toshiro.**

**End of flashback**

I hear footsteps coming from behind me and I turn around. It's Toshiro and the girl who took him away from me; Rukia Kuchiki. They're coming towards me; holding hands and smiling as if they're never going to see each other agian. "Momo, we need to tell you something."says Toshiro.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Hinamori."says Rukia with a bow.

"Rukia, you can call her Momo and you don't need to bow."says Toshiro.

_Isn't it my decision if she can call me by my first name? _"What was it you needed to tell me?"I ask with a smile.

Toshiro's smile gets bigger and he says proudly "I asked Rukia to marry me and she said yes. We're announcing it tomorrow."

"Really! I'm so happy for you two!"I say not really meaning it.

**The Next Day**

When they announced it; no one asked me how I felt, it was only congratulations to them. No one thought it was weird for them to be a couple let alone getting married.

Even her brother was okay with it, but he did have a talk with Toshiro. Ichigo looks like he's okay with it eventhough he likes Rukia and I can tell Toshiro knows that Ichigo likes Rukia by the way he holds Rukia closer to him when Ichigo's around. Renji is happy knowing that Rukia's happy, but he did threaten Toshiro saying "If you hurt Rukia, I will kill you, tell Orihime to revive you and kill you all over again." Her captain is happy for them.

_Why is she only important to everyone. She's not even a seated officer._

**Wedding Day**

I didn't want to go to their wedding knowing that I wasn't going to be the one marrying him. When they're saying their 'I do's ', all I can think is _'She took him away from me!' _over and over again. When the priest says "If you think this couple should not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace." I surprised everyone and myself...well not really myself; by saying "I don't think they should get married."

"Momo"I hear Toshiro say and I look at him.

I see that Rukia has tears in her eyes and she lets out a sob. Toshiro hears her and his attention is turned directy to Rukia right away. I couldn't take it anymore. I took out my sword and attack her but my attack is blocked my Hyourinmaru.

"Arrest her."commands the Captain Commander.

I don't say anything as they take me away. All I see in my head is Toshiro comfortating Rukia; telling her that they are getting married. Everyone just stares at me; surprised that I would attack they're little princess.

I was silly to think that I would end up with Toshiro.

* * *

What do you guys think? please Review!


	2. Renji

Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**

****

Renji's POV

I guess I was too late. I'm a dog who howls at the moon that I'll never be able to reach.

When Rukia told me that Capatin Hitsugaya asked her on a date, I just couldn't believe it. I mean come on, it's Captain Hitsugaya; the genius, the boy progidy, the man we all thought was going to end up with Momo or at least take her on a date. But I didn't tell Rukia what I thought, she seemed happy and as long as she's happy I'm okay.

When she came back from her date with Captain Hitsugaya, she was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

I can trust Captain Hitsugaya to keep Rukia safe like I never did. He's srong...well he is a captain, afterall. He can comfort her when she's sad. Make her smile, make her happy when she's mad. Take her places all because I was to much of a chicken to tell her how I really felt. I really thought that when Ichigo came to save her and we we're able to, that I would tell her, but she started seeing him.

**FlashBack **

_**"Yo, Rukia!"I said catching Rukia's attention. **_

_**"Hey, Renji. What's up?"Rukia asked. **_

_**"Rangiku invited me to go drinking, you want to come?" I was expecting a yes or if she said no because of work or something. **_

_**"Sorry,Renji. I can't. Cap-Toshiro's taking me out to dinner."Rukia explained. **_

_**"It's alright. It's about time you got a boyfriend."I said while grinning big; the only one who knew how I really felt was Zabimaru. **_

_**"Maybe next time." Rukia said. **_

_**"Yeah."I said and Rukia turns and leaves. **_

**End of flashback **

I hear giggling, it sounds like Rukia. I turn and I see her with him. They're holding hands, sitting on a bench watching the sunset. Rukia loves watching sunsets. She's leaning on him and he has a hand around her waist, smiling. They both look happy together.

I turn around to leave when I hear her call my name, "Renji!"

I turn back around and say "Hey Rukia, Captain Hitsugaya."

They walk up to me and Rukia says "Renji I wanted you to be the first to know. We're getting married!"

"Whoa! Really? That's great you guys. She isn't pregnant, is she?" I say.

"What? Renji, of course I'm not."says Rukia smiling.

"Renji, would you like to be the best man?"Toshiro asks.

"Sure." I say.

"Okay, I'm really glad you'll be there Renji. We have to go, bye."Rukia says and they walk away.

**Wedding Day **

I'm standing here, listening to them saying they're "I Do's" and vows. I'm thinking that even though I'm not the one for her, I'll always be there for her; ready to listen if he can't or just because she needs someone else, but I will always be there for Rukia.

I'm just a dog who howls at the moon that I'll never be able to reach.

* * *

How was this? Should I do Ichigo or Rangiku's POV next? please REVIEW!

Peace =]


	3. Ichigo

Thanks for the reviews. Ichigo is not jealous in this one. sorry for spelling errors.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Who knew that Rukia was going to end up with him. I thought she would end up with Renji, but of all people she ends up with Toshiro!

**Flashback**

"Kurosaki."

"Huh?" I turn around and see Toshiro a.k.a. Captain Hitsugaya but I call him Toshiro since it bothers him. "Yo, Toshiro!"

His eye twitched and he says "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you! Anyways I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Do you think Rukia will like this?"Toshiro asked bringing out a **HUGE** chappy doll. I mean seriously it was **HUGE!**

_'Holy smokes that thing is huge!'_ "Uh, dude, it is chappy. The thing Rukia is obssessed with. Why?"I asked.

"I'm going to ask her on a date."said Toshiro.

_'Whoa! The ice prince as they call him has a crush on the ice princess.'_ "Whoa! You like her! Are you even taller than her?"

"Yes I'm taller than her. I had a growth spurt."said Toshiro and I didn't believe him. I mean he looks the same height to me.

"What about Byakuya?" I asked him.

"What about him?"Toshiro asked back obviosly not getting what I mean.

"Dude, he's freakin' over protective of her."

"So?"

I slap my forehead, _'He's not as smart as everyone claims he is!'_

Later

"Ichigo! Look!" Is what I hear before a huge chappy doll gets shoved on my face.

"Dammit Rukia. Get that thing off my face!"

Rukia gets it off and says "It's not a thing, it has a name."

"It has a name?" I asked.

Rukia nods and said "Yes, Shiro."

My jaw drops and I said "S-Shiro?"

Rukia nods and smiles, "Yes, Toshiro gave it to me when we went on a date."

"So you like him?"

Rukia bkushes and says "yeah."

"Alright, I'll be right back."I said and head towards the door.

"Where are you going?"asked Rukia.

"To have a little chat with Toshiro."

BOOM!

"What the hell?"

I see Toshiro and go up to him; I grab him by his captain haroi and said "If you make Rukia cry or anything, I will kill you."

"At least your speech wasn't long." was what Toshiro said. Can you believe him?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I demanded to know.

"Well Captain Kuchiki and Renji gave really, really long speeches about if I hurt Rukia...so did Ukitake."

"oh"

**End of flashback**

I guess those speeches that they gave him weren't necessary. All the time they went out, he never once made her cry. I can tell by the way he looks at her that he truly loves her and that he will protect her even if it causes him his life.

* * *

I dont think Ichigo's POV came out good, but what do you guys think? please Review and tell me who I should do next.

Peace ^_^


	4. Rangiku

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Rangiku's POV **

FINALLY!

Finally my Captain got a girlfriend and it's RUKIA! Can you believe that! Rukia Kuchiki is my captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya's, girlfriend! But the most craziest thing of all is that Captain Kuchiki a.k.a Rukia's older brother approved! He didn't kill my Captain for wanting to date his little sister. I think the world is coming to an end!

Okay, that's a bit exaggerating. Don't get me wrong I love those two together; even if Momo was being a total loser, but I'm just suprised. I would always tell him that he needs to get a girlfriend and he would say "Mastumoto! Stop botherering me and finish your paper work!" And now all of a sudden he has a girlfriend. I think I finally got through him.

But the one thing I just couldn't stand was the way Momo acted. She would act all mean to Rukia and she still does eventhough Rukia is such a sweetheart. My captain got all mad at her and said to her "Momo, if you don't stop acting like that to Rukia, we wont be friends. So choose your act or our friendship."  
And do you know WHAT she chose! She decided to keep acting mean to Rukia and now Captain and Momo aren't friends, which i think is what she deserves. The worst part is that Rukia feels guilty about it eventhough my Captain and I keep telling her it isn't her fault. Agh! Curse you MOMO!

Ukitake-san was so happy with them that he threw a party! (Totally fine with me since I got out of work) Man, was it a fun party. Rukia was able to make my Captain loosen up, but sadly neither of them drank any sake.

He's also VERY protective and possesive. One time an unseated officer asked her on a date and my Captain almost made him go on a coma! Let's hope no one tries to grope or anything like that to Rukia because if they do I bet they wont live or be close to dead. He needs to get it in his head that Rukia and Ichigo are just friends and Ichigo isn't helping! Ichigo will go near Rukia; knowing that my captain is possesive, and my Captain will start growling (Probably a habit that he got from Hyourinmaru) and Ichigo will just keep doing what he's doing untill my Captain gets Rukia by the waist and holds her to his side. Sort of reminds me of Gin. *sigh*

Oh! I can't wait when they have babys! They're going to look so CUTE!

Wait a minute! OH MY GOD! As I mentioned earlier that I kept telling him to get a girlfriend and he would tell me to go back to work; he would never mention to stop saying that or anything like that. So that must mean that Rukia and him were already going out and THEY NEVER TOLD ME! Well, I'm leaving to ask them. Bye bye!

Finally

* * *

**How was Rangiku's POV? please review!**


	5. Byakuya

Thank you for all the reviews! keep on reviewing! I got a request to do Byakuya so this is his POV.

Trace4444: I hope this doesn't disappoint you!

* * *

**Byakuya's POV**

She's growing up.

Rukia has a boyfriend. His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, the captain. I remember when he asked me to have permission to date her. It took a lot not to kill him right there on the spot, but Rukia was there and she seemed to like him...a lot.

**Flashback**

_'Where is that no good lieutenant of mine?' _I thought while doing my paper work.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Come in" I said concentrating on finishing the paper work. I looked up and saw Rukia with Captain Hitsugaya and they were holding hands. I felt my eye twitch and Captain Hitsugaya saw that and his hold on Rukia's hand got tighter.

"Brother, we need to speak to you."said Rukia.

"What is it?" I said, once again working on my paper work.

Captain Hitsugaya bowed and said "I would like to date your sister. Please let us have your blessings."

_SNAP!_

I broke my pen. "You want to date my sister? Is that correct?" My fingers were twitching to get Senbonzakura and cut him to pieces.

"Yes, that is correct."

I looked at Rukia and she looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and said "Yes, you have my blessings, but you must always protect her and you better not hurt her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."said Hitsugaya.

Rukia looked at me and she gave me a warm smile and said "Thank you, brother."

**End of flashback.**

When he asked Rukia to marry him, she cried tears of joy; which I thought were tears of sadness and hurt. I almost killed him...well I was about to but Rukia stopped me by saying "Brother, Toshiro asked me to marry him! I said yes!"

Now they're getting married and when I walked Rukia up to the front, I looked at him and he nodded. He knew what I meant. He knows that he must protect and never leave her because if he does, he knows what's coming.

I'm happy for them and I'm extremely happy that her husband isn't going to be that ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki. He's so loud, while Hitsugaya is calm and a captain. The right man for my little sister, Rukia.

She's growing up

* * *

How was Byakuya's POV? If you have any request, let me know! Please review!


	6. Orihime

Thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

**Orihime's POV **

I might have a chance afterall

When Rukia told me that she was going out with Captain Hitsugaya, I was real happy. I was happy for them eventhough I really thought that she liked Ichigo but I was most happy for the chance I got to be with Ichigo. Ichigo seemed to be happy but I could tell that Rukia being with Captain Hitsugaya broke his heart. Rukia and Captain Hitsugaya seem to like each other a lot and they seem confortable.

**Flashback**

"Hey Orihime."said Rukia as she walked up to me.

"Hi Rukia!"I said back.

"Orihime, I need to tell you something. You'll never believe it."Rukia said and I thought that Ichigo and her were a couple but I was wrong. Her eyes were sparkling with happyness. "Captain Hitsugaya is taking me out on a date!"Rukia squealed.

"Really? That's great!"I said. I was happy for them and I did wish them the best, but I was really excited that I still might have a chance with Ichigo. "Have you told Ichigo?" I asked.

"Yeah, he told me that he wishes us the best."Rukia said.

"Yo Rukia, Orihime!"said Renji as he came to me and Rukia with Ichigo, Chad, and Uryuu. "Did you tell her?"Renji asked Rukia.

"Yeah."

"Rukia if he ever hurts you, you can come to us."said Ichigo. Chad and Uryuu nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, we'll kill him if he ever does."said Renji.

Rukia looked like she was about to say something but she was interrupted by Captain Hitsugaya showing up and saying "I have no intention of hurting Rukia."

"Toshiro!"

"Come on." Hitsugaya grabs Rukia's hand and they leave.

"That bastard better not hurt her."said Ichigo and Renji at the same time.

I couldn't help but think that that they would always love Rukia.

**End of flashback**

Even now Ichigo and Renji still ask Rukia if Hitsugaya ever hurt her eventhough they are getting married. I think Rukia's brother is happy that she isn't getting married to Ichigo or Renji, but to a captain who still is growing stronger everyday.

I see Rangiku in the front smiling big. Was it her that made Rukia and Hitsugaya a couple? It could be since she was always telling me that her captain needed to get a girlfriend.

"Orihime! Stop day dreaming." Uryuu tells me.

"What are you even thinking?" Ichigo asks me.

"Oh, I was uh thinking about...Rukia's and Hitsugaya's baby's. I bet they'll be so CUTE!"I say to him. I think he flinched and my smile faltered a little.

An awkward silence comes while we try to say something. "Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad!"

We turn and see Rukia and Hitsugaya coming. I see that Ichigo tenses but Rukia doesn't notice; or at least I think she didn't. "Can you guys believe it! We're married!"

They start tallking and I think _'Now that Rukia is married to Hitsugaya, Rukia wont visit as often and Ichigo will be sad so I can make him happy.'_ I smile and think _'Thank you Rukia.'_

I might have a chance after all.

* * *

What do you guys think about orihime's POV? Please review!


	7. Toshiro

Sorry it took me awhile to update. The dumb internet stopped working and I couldn't upload. Anyways thanks for the reviews, I really like them. They make me happy!

* * *

**Hitsugaya's POV**

Still don't believe it.

You know what? I hate it when people keep telling me that I should go out with Momo. Why don't people mind their own freakin' business! This is what they would say "Captain Hitsugaya, why wont you ask Momo on a date?" or "You and Momo make a cute couple especially since you're childhood friends." What does childhood have to do anything with it! Anyways we aren't friends anymore. Rukia and Renji are childhood friends and they're not a couple and do I see people bothering them to go on a date! No!...well Captain Kuchiki has something to do with that with his protectiveness.

If you all want to know who I like..well I actually love her and I we did get married after going out for about 2 years already. Here it goes, I'm going to shout it so everyone gets it stuck in their little heads who I love. I DO NOT LIKE MOMO, SO STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT TAKING HER ON A DATE! I LOVE ONLY ONE PERSON AND THAT IS RUKIA KUCHIKI, well actually her last name now is Hitsugaya but YOU GET THE POINT! I LOVE RUKIA!

I think everyone gets it now. I remember when I asked her if she wanted to go on a date with me. She blushed and stuttered out a yes as if she was asking me out. She looked really cute when she blushed and even now.

I remember when I asked her to marry me like it was two months ago, 'cause it was two months ago.

**Flashback**

"Rukia, I'm taking you out to dinner tonight and I want you to wear the prettiest thing you can. Okay?" I told Rukia.

"Alright, but why?"asked Rukia.

"You'll see." is all what I said.

Later

_I can't believe I'm going to ask her! Ah, here she comes. _"Wow, you look beautiful." was the first thing that came out.

Rukia blushed and said "Well you told me to wear the prettiest thing, so I did."

"Well yeah, but now all the guys are staring at you." I said glaring at the staring men.

"Oh, stop being jealous."Rukia said and I pout.

We sit down and look at the menu. We order and the waiter kept staring at me and Rukia was glaring at her. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked the waiter.

She turns red and said "Oh, no. Um, is that all?"

"Yes" She leaves and Rukia looks at me. "What?"

"Do I have something on my face? Are you kidding me?" Rukia said.

"Well, what did you want me to say?"I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe like..Can you please stop staring!"Rukia said.

The food comes and I said to her "Don't worry, Rukia. You're my one and only." At that she blushed and smiled. When dessert came I couldn't help but feel excited.

_Okay here it goes_. I took a deep breath and said "Rukia?" in a serious tone.

"Yes." She noticed my serious tone.

I got up, went in front of her and I kneeled. She gasped. "Rukia, will you marry me and stay with me for the rest of my life?"

Tears came down Rukia's eyes and she said, more like squeaked out "Yes! Yes!"

I smiled real big and I hugged her and people that were at the resturant clapped and 'awed' at us.

**End of flashback**

Now I'm married to the most beautifullest shinigami ever. My ice princess, Rukia. I know that I will protect her even if it cost me my life and I will always love her. I think her brother, Ichigo and Renji finally accepted that we're married, cause they haven't bothered me.

I still don't believe it.


	8. Rukia

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I can't believe it

You want to know something that's gross and super silly? Well I'll tell you something. People thought that me and Ichigo would become a couple. Come on people! He's a human and I'm a shinigami! That would never work out! Okay, I will admit that I had a crush on him, but only because he reminded me of kaien-dono, and I did like him. Some people even thought that I would end up with Renji, but no, we're just childhood friends. The one I married is the right one for me and that is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I remember the first time he asked me on a date, boy was I suprised!

**Flashback**

"Kuchiki" Toshiro nodded his head at my direction.

"Captain Hitsugaya" I bowed. If you're wondering why I'm at the tenth division it's because I had to deliever papers for my captain. "Here are some papers from Captain Ukitake." I gave him the papers.

He took them and then he asked me something really suprising, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Me being oh so smart, looked around the room, then pointed to myself and said "Me?"

He said "I'm talking to the wall...of course you."

I pouted and said "Well, I was suprised, that's all."

"So it's a yes?" he asked.

"Yes" I said nodding.

**End of flashback**

I remember that day so well. Eventhough we're now married, I'm still suprised. I mean he asked me out when he could have chosed someone else, like Rangiku or I don't know..someone who's beautiful. When I told him this he got mad and he told me I am the most beautifullest lady he's ever seen. Then I appoligizied for saying what I said and then he told me that I don't have to appoligize but just not to think like that.

Some days when I wake up, I always think that when I look to my side he wont be there. But every time I look, he's always there by my side.

Hehe, now that I think about it, on our first date I was taller than him. Luckly he had a growth spurt and now he's taller than me. That's not fair! I grew taller but only like two inches!

Well I have to get going, my ice dragon is waking up. I'm going to make some breakfast...well actually I'll tell a maid since I can't cook but Toshiro doesn't need to know.

I can't believe it


	9. Ukitake

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**

* * *

**

Ukitake's POV

Ah, young love

I think I'm turning OLD!...either that or I'm turning younger. I'm pretty sure someone can't turn younger, but seriously I'm turning old!(sobbing here) But it's not a total lost. Shiro-chan is becoming a MAN! Well he already is a man but his appearance makes him look like a little kid when in reality he's over 100 years old. He's becoming a man because he FINALLY got a girlfriend and it's one of my subboordinates. Rukia! They make such an adorable couple! I support them 110%. I remember when Shiro came in my office asking for Rukia, he was as red as a beet maybe even redder!

**Flashback**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in" I said and when I heard the door open I looked up and I was suprised. Shiro came in, it's usually me visiting him. "Want can I help you with?"

His face got red and he asked "Can I speak to Kuchiki?"

I noticed that he was looking anywhere but at me. "Sure, may I ask why?"

He turned redder! "I'm going to ask her on a date." Shiro mummbled the last part but I heard. "REALLY! Go on. I can't be holding you from your future!" I pratically yelled that.

"Okay, don't yell to the whole world." said Shiro. He walked out and I pointed to Rukia's office. When he left I closed my door and about 10 minutes later I heard another knock. "Come in"

Rukia walked in and it seemed she was struggling not to be smiling so big. "Captain, can I get out of work earlier?"

"Sure, but may I ask why?" I asked already knowing why.

She blushed and said "I'm going on a date with Toshiro."

I couldn't help but jump and hug her. "AWW! You're even calling him by his first name! You should come up with a nickname!"

"So I can?" asked Rukia.

"Of course!"

"Thank you Captain." Rukia bowed and left my office.

_'Oh, I can't wait when they have babies. Imaigne how Rangiku will react. I think she'll get a heart attack!'_

**End of flashback**

They've been dating for almost two years and Shiro told me that he's going to propose to her today. I hope it goes well...What am I saying! Of course Rukia will say yes! One time Shiro was hurt when he protected one of his subboordinates from a Menos Grande attack and he got hurt pretty bad. Rukia wouldn't leave his sight and when he got better she kept hugging him.

Ah, young love


	10. Karin

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**

* * *

**

Karin's POV

Wasn't there a connection?

Wow. Shocked. Two words that simply describe what I'm feeling. Toshiro and Rukia are together as in dating. In love. I didn't know untill Ichigo told me or my family that Rukia was getting married. At first I thought Ichigo and Rukia were getting married, even my dad thought that since he said "Ichigo, my boy, you finally got yourself a girlfriend!"

Ichigo responded with "Not me you idiot! She's getting married with Toshiro."

"Oh, I guess you were too late."said goatface. A vein popped out but Ichigo didn't say anything knowing that he did come too late.

I was shocked. I never thought that those two would end up together. Yuzu being the nice one said "I'm so happy for Rukia, aren't you Karin?"

"Huh?...oh, yeah"

"Are you okay, Karin?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah. It's just that...wow, who thought they would end together." I said. Yuzu nodded and went back to the kitchen. I sat there thinking 'Didn't you feel anything, Toshiro? That one time when you played soccer with us? Did you not feel any kind of connection at all?'

So a month later we went to Rukia's and Toshiro's wedding. I got to say they do look good together. I look at Ichigo and I can see pain in his eyes and regret. Regret for what? For not telling Rukia how he felt? Well, what I feel is stupid. Stupid for thinking that Toshiro liked me, for thinking that I would have a chance.

When they came to us all he did was give me a nod. He was all focused on Rukia and Rukia only, thinking 'How dumb could I be?'

Wasn't there a connection?

* * *

**yeah, it's short but I couldn't come up with a better Karin's POV. so did you guys like? tell me who I should do next in a review.**


	11. Kaien

**Thanks for the reivews! For the sake of my POV's Kaien is alive, alright?**

**

* * *

**

Kaien's POV

My work here is done

I'm glad to say Rukia is alot stronger since we first met. I don't mean just pshyically but emotionally and menatlly. If those two are the same...well too bad! At first she was shy and everything but cool ol' me got her to loosen up. Now she has bunch of friends and a boyfriend/ fiance. And it's Toshiro! The genius after me! I guess he got a crush on her after I took her to meet him.

**Flashback**

"K-Kaien-dono! Wwhere are we going?" a younger, more shyer Rukia asked.

"To the tenth to visit Toshiro." I told her.

"Why?"

"Well cause he's a good friend of mine."

"Friend? I thought he was..."

"Kuchiki, just because he's antisocial doesn't mean he doesn't have friends." When we got there, I didn't bother to knock. I just barged in with Rukia looking worried.

I heard Toshiro say "What the..?"

"Yo! Toshiro, it's me! The greatest lieutenant of all! KAIEN SHIBA! With my friend KUCHIKI!"

Toshiro saw us and he said "What do you want Kaien?"

"I came to introduce Kuchiki to you." I got Rukia from behind me and went "TaDA!"

"Hello, C-Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia said. She looked scared!

"Hello. You're fixing my door Kaien."said Toshiro.

"No" I said stubbornly.

Rukia looked scared for her life "K-kaien-dono. I don't think y-you should disobey him."

"And why not?"

"He's a c-captain."

"Aw, Kuchiki. Lighten up. The only thing he can do is kill us."

"w-what?

"But don't fear! Kaien Shiba will save you!"

"Kaien, stop telling her lies." Toshiro said.

So we stayed there and we talked...well mostly me but Rukia talked everynow and then, same goes to Toshiro. Rukia seemed to like Toshiro and after we left I teased her saying she liked Toshiro and she blushed.

**End of flashback**

So now they're getting married. If they have kids, they're naming one after me. You know what? Toshiro came by the other day while I was filling in for my captain, he came and told me thanks for taking Rukia to meet him that first time. I told him no problem, afterall he needed a girlfriend. And I got him one, not even Rangiku succeeded! Well, it's time for their wedding. I do know one thing and that's if Toshiro ever hurts her, he's dead. No thought about it.

My work here is done

* * *

**How was Kaien's pov? Got a request? let me know and please review!**


	12. Yamamoto

**Thanks for the reviews. In this POV Rukia is a lieutenant.**  
**xXmysterious-unknownXx- hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Yamamoto's POV

Young Love

This is...suprising. Usually I wouldn't care about this kind of stuff but Byakuya's younger sister is Hitsugaya's girlfriend. After Aizen betrayed us, I didn't think anything would be able to suprise me. But I got to tell you, it was indeed suprising.

Flashback

I called a combined lieutenants and captains meeting. Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Kuchiki came together and I didn't think any of it. Right when I was about to start Captain Hitsugaya WINKED at Lieutenant Kuchiki and she giggled. I thought I was going crazy! After that they didn't look at each other so I thought it was my imagination. After the meeting, Captain Hitsugaya came to me asking for permission to go to the world of the living. I asked him why and he turned red and said "I want to take Rukia on a date she'll remember."

"Go ahead." Then I thought 'Young love...I woonder how Byaukya acted when they told him.'

End of flashback

It seemed that date to remember was asking her to marry him. When they came back they announced it and now they're married and they're happy. Byakuya probably had a heart attack.

Young Love

* * *

**I don't think I did good on this one, it was a bit hard since it was Yamamoto's POV, but what did you guys think. got any request let me know. please review**


	13. Hyourinmaru

**Thanks for the reviews. "Hyourinamru talking" **"Toshiro talking"

* * *

**Hyourinmaru's POV**

Not bad, Shiro

You know when I learned that Shiro had a crush, boy was I suprised! He's never shown any emotion towards the other gender making me think he's gay but he's not. I would know since I'm his zanpakto and I do read his mind and stuff. When he told me he's taking the Princess (that's what I call Rukia) on a date and he didn't want me bothering him. No way in hell was I going to! This was his chance..heck maybe even he's last chance to ever go on a date with a girl. I remember when he came back from his date. Boy do I love teasing him. And honestly I like Princess. She's funny and she became a good friend.

_Flashback_

**"What's going on, Shiro!"**

"What's wrong, Hyourinmaru?" Shiro asked me.

**"Eh? Nothing. I just came back after visiting my lovely Queen." **My lovely Queen is Shirayuki, Princess's zanpakto.

"Oh"

**"So did you have fun with the little Princess?" **I wiggled my eyebrows up and down. He got the meaning.

"WHAT! No! This is our first date!"

**"What? It's not like you didn't want to!" **I said in a sing-song voice.

Shiro turned red and he stuttered "W-what? I-I don't know what you mean?"

I gasped in a overly dramtic way **"Shiro! I didn't know you were like that!"**

"Stop being perverted!"

**"What? I'm not suggesting anything." **I said innocently.

"Oh, shut up."

I just laughed.

_End of flashback_

Ah, good old days. One time I was walking with Princess when this guy comes up to her and starts flirting with her. I got in front of the guy and waved a finger at him, like he did something bad which he did. "No, no. Shiro doesn't like it when other men flirt with his Princess."

"What? Are you Shiro?" the guy asked. I know I'm not but I decided to trick him.

"Yes and if I ever see you near her again I'm going to turn into A DRAGON AND CHOP YOU TO PIECES!"

Oh, man! You should have seen his reaction! He said more like screamed "AHH! Please don't hurt me!" Princess was trying not to laugh.

Then Shiro came and he asked me "What are you doing to him, Hyourinmaru?"

I pouted and said "You should be happy. I was telling him not to flirt on Princess."

Shiro looked at the man like he was about to murder him but Princess said to Shiro "Toshiro, don't kill him. I'm sure he learned his lesson. Right?"

The man nodded and Shiro said "Get out of here before I do kill you." The man did waste anytime. He went running lightning speed!

Ah, Shiro can be very protective and possesive. Now that Shiro has Princess he relaxes more and he's more fun to tease.

Not bad, Shiro

* * *

**How was this POV? request? no problem just let me know. review please! **


	14. Unohana

**Thanks for the reviews! Momo is dead in this POV alright? Why am I asking you, it's my story. anyways read & review**

**

* * *

**

Unohana's POV

Both like my own kids

Captain Hitsugaya and Kuchiki-san are a couple. They both deserve each other, especially since they both lost people they loved. Kuchiki-san lost Kaien Shiba. Hitsugaya lost Momo Hinamori. Both killed by that horrible tratior, Aizen. Kuchiki-san actually made Hitsugaya happy after Hinamori's death which I thought was impossible but I didn't say any doubts outloud.

The ones who were most happy about those two going together were Rangiku Mastumoto and Jushiro Ukitake. Rangiku-san was happy that her captain finally got a girlfriend. When she learned they were together, she hugged the poor girl. Rangiku-san's hugs are deadly. Jushiro was happy that his "boy" was finally truly happy. Others slowly got used to the idea of them together.

I'm thinking that if Miss Hinamori didn't die, would those two have gotten together? I don't want to know. Those two are made for each other. But the most suprising was that Captain Kuchiki didn't try to kill Hitsugaya like I though he would. I asked him why and he said that since Rukia was happy with him, he wouldn't do anything but if he ever hurts Rukia that he's dead. I can't blame him for being protective of Kuchiki-san, she has this thing that just wants you to protect her.

Hitsugaya actually sent a young man to the fourth division for flirting with Kuchiki-san. The poor man suffered frost bite and a couple of broken ribs. Well I care about them dearly and hope them the best.

Both like my own children

* * *

**How was Unohana's POV? Request? No problem just let me know.**


	15. Hisana

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock for reviewing! Hisana, since she is dead this is her POV from heaven. Enjoy.**

**xXmysterious-unknownXx- hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Hisana's POV

She's growing up

The one thing that truly bugged me; besides dying and leaving Byakuya alone, was that I never got to be there for my little sister, Rukia. Byakuya-sama did adopt her in the family, which I'm truly gratefull for. Rukia is now a grown woman...well she's more of a teenager in shinigami years, but she's growing up. She met the love of her life. Toshiro Hitsugaya. At first I thought he was to cold hearted to be with Rukia, but then I saw how caring and sweet he can be I knew right away the belong together. They definately deserve each other.

When Toshiro-kun asked Rukia to marry her, not only was Rukia crying tears of joy, but I was too. When they were getting married Rukia seemed so excited! I thought she was going to burst from happyness! Rukia looked so beautiful in her wedding dress and Toshiro-kun looked handsome. Byakuya seemed sad; but didn't show it, that Rukia was getting married and going to live with her husband. Eventhough I wasn't there physically I was still able to watch Rukia grow up from being a little girl to a grown up woman. I only regret not being able to be there for her.

She's growing up

**

* * *

**

How was it? It is short but I thought it was pretty good. please review!


	16. Shirayuki

**Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy!**

**Mitsuki Riaku- hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Shirayuki's POV

Couldn't ask for a better weilder

What couple is the CUTEST couple ever? Rukia and Toshiro of course! They look so adorable together! One time Rukia kept thinking about him and I was wondering why she kept thinking about him so I asked.

"Rukia, why do you keep thinking about Toshiro?" I asked Rukia.

She blushed and stuttered "I-I l-like him."

No way! "Really? That's so cute!" I squealed."Does he like you too?"

She blushed even more and said "Well he is taking me out tomorrow."

I almost died of excitement. Later when I was with Hyourinmaru I couldn't stop talking about those two. So they go on their date and Rukia comes home looking so...happy. I've never seen her like this for a very long time. They continued dating and then about two years later he asked her to marry him. She came home with tears and I thought they broke up but they were tears of joy. She was so excited I had to wait untill she calmed down so she could tell me that Toshiro asked her to marry him. Of course she said yes.

When they were getting married, Rukia looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress. I bet when they went on their honeymoon that Toshiro couldn't keep his hands off her. Now that they got married and she's helping me plan out my wedding with Hyourinmaru but that's another story.

Couldn't ask for a better weilder

* * *

**How was this one? please review!**


	17. Kon

Thanks for the awesome reviews! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Kon's POV

As long as Nee-san is happy

I don't like that my Nee-san is with another man but me. Toshiro Hitsugaya doesn't deserve her. I do! I will never give up! If he ever hurts her, I'm going to kill him. No one can hurt my Nee-san. I would usually do something to bother them or him to leave Nee-san but she seems real happy. As long as she's happy, I'm okay. Even if I don't like him. But he is better than Ichigo but Toshiro keeps punching me or throwing me away from Nee-san if I try to hug her.

Flashback

Nee-san, Toshiro, Renji, and Ichigo came walking in his room and I jumped up to Nee-san. I expected her to hit me not someone else. I got a fist on my face and then I looked up and Toshiro said "Don't touch her."

"Who are you to say if I can or can't touch Nee-san!" I said.

Before he got to reply Renji said "If you touch her Captain Hitsugaya will rip you to pieces."

"Yeah, Toshiro doesn't like it when other people; specifically men, come near his precious Rukia." Toshiro didn't say but pulled Rukia close to him and Rukia blushed.

End of flashback

He seems to make Nee-san happy, so I'm okay with it but if he hurts her. He's dead for good. I wont be the only one to go after him. There'll be me, Ichigo, Renji, Nee-san's older brother, her captain, Chad, probably Uryu, and some other people. If she's happy I'm happy.

As long as Nee-san is happy

* * *

How was it? please review.


	18. Chad

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

I figured...

Eventhough I don't talk much, that doesn't mean I don't think. Well, Rukia and Hitsugaya becoming a couple didn't really suprise me like it suprised the others. They were talking to each other alot after the Winter War. She would defend him and he would defend her. I realized that Hitsugaya liked Rukia when Ichigo, Renji or Kon would get near her and he would glare at them. He would slightly blush when Rukia asked him nicely. With Rukia, she would blush when they were next to each other and to me that seemed pretty obvious.

Ichigo seemed to notice and would anger Hitsugaya on purpose. Eventhough he acted okay with it, in his eyes you can see pain and regret. Regret for not telling her how he felt? Probably. Renji seemed bummed but got over it.

I'm alright with it. But I do know that I will still protect her along with Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Renji since she is my friend and you never turn your back on friends.

I figured...

**

* * *

**

How was it? Chad was difficult to do but...Reviews are most appreciated.


	19. Yoruichi

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**xXmysterious-unknownXx- hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Yoruichi' POV

Suprising

Well this certainly is shocking. Bya-kun's little sister is Hitsugaya's girlfriend. She makes him seem so... caring. But only caring towards her. They act so innocent.

Flashback

"Kuchiki-san, Hitsugaya-san. What are you doing here?" asked Kisuke with his fan in front of him.

"We need a place to stay." said Hitsugaya.

"Oh, of course. Yoruichi take Kuchiki-san to her room." said Kisuki.

"why? Don't they want a room together? With a comfy bed?" I asked them. They started blushing like tomatoes!

"What?" said Kisuki.

"Aw, come on Kisuke. Don't tell me you don't know that they're a couple." I said.

"What? No one tells me anything anymore!" whined Kisuki. I smacked him in the head.

"So do you guys want comfy bed or no bed at all." I asked them. It's fun teasing them.

"Y-Yoruichi-san!" Rukia said.

"What! Don't tell me you don't want to have

Hitsugaya grabbed Rukia's hand and led her to a room.

End of flashback

Teasing them is so much fun. I still do that. They're perfect for each other. That I'm sure of.

Suprising

* * *

**How was it? let me know in a review!**


	20. Uryu

**Thanks for the reviews! Has a little mention of Father's Day since yesterday was Father's Day.**

**xXmysterious-unknownXx- hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Uryu's POV

Perfect

Rukia and Hitsugaya. As suprising as that sounds I think they belong together. I bet when they have kids and it's Father's Day, they're going to spoil Hitsugaya. Knowing Rukia she probably wont let him go to work.

After they got married, they were sent to the human world for this mission and Keigo kept trying to touch Rukia but Hitsugaya kept punching him.

Flashback

"KUCHIKI-SAN! You're back and you look beautiful as always!" yelled Keigo running to Rukia. When he got to her, he tried to hug her, but Hitsugaya punched him.

"Don't touch her." said Hitsugaya.

"Kuchiki-san! Protect me from this evil demon!" Keigo got behind Rukia, touched her...err you know, Rukia jumped and slapped him and yelled "PERVERT!"

Hitsugaya then punched Keigo. It was a super punch. "Don't touch my wife."

"Your WIFE!" Keigo yelled and went to bother someone else.

End of flashback

And people say I'm possesive and overprotective of Nemu. They seem real happy together. Rukia's captain actually told me that she hasn't been this happy for a long time. He said that everytime Hitsugaya goes on a mission, Rukia's always worrying and one time they came back late from a mission she was hyperventilating. Not even chappy stuff could calm her down. She needed to see Hitsugaya but I don't blame her, if Nemu was hurt I would go on a rampage. Afterall, they're perfect for each other.

Perfect

* * *

**How was it? please review!**


	21. Keigo

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**SukiAmaya- hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Keigo s POV

WHY!

It s so not fair! Everyone else always gets the girls and I never do! Rukia was my sweet, lovely goddess but then that Toshiro Hitsugaya came and he had to take her away from me! He wont even let me near her. If I get ten feet from her, he ll glare at me. If I do touch her, he punches me and his punches are worse than Ichigo s.

Why doesn't he let me near her? Renji and Ichigo get to be near her. Even that bald guy um what's his name? Oh yeah Ikkaku. He lets them near her. Well he does glare at Ichigo if he calls her midget or something. So not fair. Even Uryu has a girlfriend. Her name is Nemu. Why! He s a nerd!

One time I was trying to hug Rukia and I accidentally touched her butt and she slapped me. Then Toshiro punched me and said Don t touch my wife! Holy! WIFE! So not fair! When did they even get married! I can't get Orihime since she's all over Ichigo ever since Rukia got married to Toshiro. Why can't my good looks get some ladies?

Why

* * *

**How was it? review!**


	22. Toshiro&Rukia

**Thanks for the reviews! I already did a Rukia and Toshiro POV but my friend just moved and I'll miss him, and an idea came to my mind. So these are the POV's on Rukia and Toshiro if either of them were to leave or die. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Toshiro**

I'm really glad Rukia is my wife. I'm not sure how my life would be without her and I never want to find out. If Rukia were to leave me I would be devastated. I'll probably die! If she were to leave me because of something I did, I would never forgive myself. I must be everything Rukia wants. If she ever does leave me and she wont come back to me, she deserves the best.

What's even worse to think about is Rukia dying. I will always protect her, even if it cost me my life. I will never let her get hurt. If she does, I'll become stronger to protect her. If Rukia were to die, I would die. What would be the point in life if the one you love is gone? If the one you loved died because you weren't able to protect her? I will always protect her and never let her die. If she were to get killed, I would hunt the bastard down and kill him.

I will always protect her and give her everything she wants.

**

* * *

**

Rukia

I would never, ever leave Toshiro. My life would not be a life without him. If he were to leave me I would be super devastated. I would be so depressed. If he were to leave me because of something I did, I would make myself change. If he doesn't come back to me, he deserves everything I wasn't able to give him or do for him.

The next thought is horrible. If he were to die, I would die too! My life would be competely... unreal without him. When I have a bad day at the squad I know Toshiro will be able to make me feel better. If all of his sweetness and love were to be over because he died or got killed, I would be a depressed lady. I would probably die from the heart break of him dying. But if someone where to kill him, that person is as good as dead when I find him.

**

* * *

**

They aren't long but what do you think? please review!


	23. Zangetsu

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Zangetsu's POV

..It's raining again..

Ever since Ichigo learned that Rukia and Hitsugaya were a couple it's been raining in here. At first it was a thunderstorm but after Rukia talked to Ichigo it came down to light rain. It still rains even one girls try to cheer him up. The only time it actually stops raining is when Rukia comes visit. Ichigo is so gloomy. He's depressed but he hides it from his friends but his friends know he's depressed. It's quite obvious, especially when Rukia is with Hitsugaya.

I wasn't suprised that after Rukia and Hitsugaya got together, Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru became a couple as well. That was actually kind of expected since she would come to my realm talking about Hyourinmaru all the time. She would say that Rukia is tired of hearing her talking about Hyourinmaru. Who wouldn't? All she was talk about him. She even sometimes talked to Ichigo. Poor Ichigo.

When Rukia and Hitsugaya were getting married, it was like a hurricane in here. A couple days later the "hurricane" became only heavy rain to light rain. When he finally figured that she is happy with Hitsugaya the rain turned into a drizzle, but on occassions it rains heavy rain.

..It's raing again.

* * *

**How was it? I realized that my POV's are becoming shorter. I'll try to make my next one longer. What's Ichigo's hollow's name? review!**


	24. Hichigo

**Thanks for the reviews! Thank you to those who told me what Ichigo's Hollow's name is.**

**

* * *

**

Hichigo's POV

Affected me more than it should have

Eventhough I hate all humans, shinigami, and everything besides me I do like Rukia Kuchiki. Queen. King let her go. He didn't even fight for her. Queen becoming Toshiro's girlfriend affected me as much as Ichigo. Damn, she made me have feelings. It's raining again. I hope King finds a replacement. Not a replacement. No one could ever replace Queen but someone to take our minds off Queen. I just hope it isn't that Orihime chick. She's annoying.

When I asked King why he let her go? He said "What do you mean?"

I said "What do I mean? Why did you let Queen go! Not only did she take a huge piece from you but one from me too! This affected me more than it should have!"

When I said that King's eyes went wide and he asked "You liked her too?"

I sighed and said "Yeah. She made me feel again...I guess we're more alike than we thought."

"Yeah"

Why did Queen leave? Probably cause King didn't tell her how he felt. Another reason why I like Queen is cause she didn't hate me. She actuall likes me. She told King that I was cool. I'll miss Queen.

Affected me more than it should have

* * *

**Short yes but I wasn't sure how to do him so... review please!**


	25. Urahara

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**PrincessMersadi's- hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Urahara's POV

Whoa

Well this is simply... AWESOME! but also unexpected. Rukia-san and Hitsugaya-kun are a couple! *gasp* I know! I think I'm going to faint! I mean come on, isn't is suprising? Rukia-san, the adopted noble, the stubborn girl,-now that I think about it they're both stubborn. Really stubborn. Super stubborn! OKay you got my point but really I thought she would end up with Ichigo... NEVER say that in front of Hitsugaya-kun. He'll punch you! I know cause I experienced it. I guess he doesn't like it when people say that they always thought Rukia-san would end up with Ichigo and Hitsugaya-kun with Hinamori. Rukia hates it when they say that.

Flashback

"Rukia-san, Hitsugaya-kun. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We need a place to stay." said Hitsugaya-kun.

"Oh, why didn't you stay with Ichigo, Rukia-san?" I asked. A vein popped out on Hitsugaya's head.

"No way am I letting her near him. For all I know he could try and steal her from me." Hitsugaya muttered the second sentence but I heard! Nothing gets past the Great Urahara Kisuke!

"Oh, jealous are we?" I asked.

"Urahara! Can you just give us a room?" asked Rukia-san.

"So you guys want a room to yourselves? Are you sure? I don't think Byakuya-kun would appreciate if his sister ends up pregnant."

They turned red and Rukia-san said "W-we're not going to do anythin!"

"You never know! Hitsugaya-kun might not be able to control himself. See when I'm with Yoruichi-"

"Urahara! We don't need to know!" They said at the same time.

"Fine, fine. I'll give you two a room." I lead them to their room and before they closed the door I said "Make sure you use protection!" They slammed the door on my face.

End of Flashback

When I went to their wedding it seemed Rukia-san was trying not to grin so big. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. When I told this to Histugaya-kun I thought he was going to hurt me but he only agreed. It looked like Byakuya-kun wanted to cry. When I asked him, he glared at me. Ichigo looked sad and happy. Orihime looked happy...too happy. Weird. Eventhough them becoming a couple was unexpected they do make a cute couple. After they got married, Rukia-san and Yoruichi became closer and now Rukia-san is helping plan two weddings. Can you guess? Yoruichi's and Shirayuki's. I asked Yoruichi to marry me a couple days after Rukia-san and Hitsugaya-kun married. Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru. Let's see how it comes out.

Whoa

* * *

**This one isn't short...well it is kind of but longer than the ones I've been doing so far. please review!**


	26. Izumi

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. I'm sad to say but this is the last POV. You're not going to know who she since I'm making her up. It's the daughter of Rukia and Toshiro. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Izumi's POV

I love my parents.

I'm Izumi Hitsugaya, Toshiro and Rukia Hitsugaya's daughter. I heard so many stories of how my parents met. They were comrades at first. Not really speaking to each other, only the occasional "Kuchiki" or "Captain Hitsugaya". They became friends and then to lovers. I learned that everyone thought that my mom was going to end up with the human who she save. Ichigo Kurosaki. He's nice but he's loud when he's with Renji. They're best friends. Him and Renji. Renji is my uncle. He's my mom's best friend and childhood friend.

Someone told me that when my dad was asking my mom on a date that he was so nervous that he passed out. As funny as that sounds, it isn't true. My dad said that he was nervous but he didn't show it. He was nervous that my mom would reject him. But she didn't. My mom told me that she was taller than my dad on their first date but then he had a growth spurt [always pointed out by Toshiro]. My mom told me she was beyond shocked when he asked her out. She didn't think that a captain would ever want to date her. But she was wrong.

There's one name I must never say in our house or to my parents. Momo Hinamori. She hated my mom for marrying my dad and she still does. She used to be best friends with my dad. But he stopped being friends with her when she called my mom a bitch. She even attacked my mom on her wedding day. One time we were walking in the park when Hinamori came up to my dad, ignoring my mom and me, saying that why doesn't he talk to her. My dad got mad and said "Because you attacked Rukia! My wife!" Then got my mom's hand who grabbed my mine and we left.

I love my parents.

* * *

**How was it? How was the whole story? please review!**


End file.
